


Good memories.

by bend_me_shape_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Selfies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Dude.Thanks for reading this fluff nonsense! You can find me on tumblr, I'm bend-me-shape-me. ❤





	Good memories.

“Cas, darling, take a pic it will last longer.” Dean huffs, he is used to Cas intense staring by now, but he just woke up and it’s too early in the morning for Cas to be staring at him without blinking a single time.

“I have already done that, Dean.” Dean rolls his eyes.

“Really funny, ha ha ha.”

Cas picks up his phone, he taps the screen a couple times for a second before turning it so Dean can see the screen too. And, yes, there he is, sleeping.

“Dude.”

“You looked peaceful.” Cas says matter-of-factly. He shows him another pic. Dean sees himself eating a burguer now.

“Caaaas.”

“You looked cute enjoying your hamburguer.” Dean blushes, groaning and hiding his face against the pillow. He moves his head a little and stares at Cas out of the corner of his eyes watching him as he looks throught all the pics on his phone, seeing himself a lot and wondering when did Cas take all those pics and how didn’t he notice.

“Why?” He needs to ask, because he has pics of Cas and with him, of course, but this is a whole new level.

“Because I want to have you with me when I’m not here, each pic brings a good memory with it, sometimes I like being able to remember there are good things in our lives too.” Cas eyes are focused on the screenshot, his thoughts probably far from here. Dean stares at him, he understands, of course he does, in this sad world, in their hard life, full of lost and fear, it's always good to remember not everything is bad, is good to remember there is someone waiting for you, someone that loves you despite everything. He moves closer to his angel, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the tip of his nose.

“Here, give me your phone.” When Cas passes it to him he opens the camera and looks for the best angle to fit them both on frame, he snaps a few pics, choosing one of them and sending it to his own phone too. He gives back the phone to Cas, smiling softly when he stares at the pics for a moment.

Dean gets comfortable against Cas’ body, relaxing when he feels an arm sneaking around him, pulling him even closer and fingers scratching at his scalps, and thinking about getting a little bit more of sleep.

“I love you.”

“Love you too, Cas.”

* * *

 

Cas can’t help the big smile that goes with him all day when he sees Dean’s new wallpaper a couple days after, a pic of them in their bed, both with terrible cases of bed hair, Cas staring at Dean who is smiling sleepy at the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> Dude.   
> Thanks for reading this fluff nonsense! You can find me on tumblr, I'm bend-me-shape-me. ❤


End file.
